The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some network devices, such as network switches, routers, edge devices and the like often employ store and forward architectures in which received packets are stored in memory for subsequent transmission to desired destinations after processing. Various high performance network devices require very fast high bandwidth memories so as not to limit the rate at which packets can be processed and transmitted. Memory bandwidth needs of network devices increase dramatically in multiport devices that also include several processing cores operating in parallel which utilize a shared memory.